Unravel
by SmileRin
Summary: Logan Kirishima is a half Japanese, half British teenage girl with huge problems, she feels like she doesn't get along with her step mom and step sister and she definitely can't get along with her father, and so she attempts to run away from her cruel life, only to meet someone with the same problems. but then he unravels things he wished he hadn't known about.
1. Prologue: Part I

**Hi guys, I don't have much to say except, no flames, no mean reviews, and any rude PM's.**

**So yeah it's a new story, and I kind of just made it up, when it popped into my mind. I'm sorry if my OC is kind of mary-sue later on, or if any characters seem OOC, many apologies! But for now, I hope you enjoy this first chapter**

**My OC is Logan Kirishima, she is half japanese and half british, she has natural literally red hair color and is halfway down her back and light brown eyes and bangs swept to the right side of her forehead she's gonna be sixteen years old for the whole entire story after this chapter and maybe next chapter, so just a letting you guys know.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! This is taking place before rebooted, and before the ninjas formed into a team, by the way...I can't help but wonder if you're actually reading this, because when I read fanfic, I can't help but to skip the A/N, I know not all of you are like that, but..yeah...just read.**

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

I looked outside of our U-haul's window, and saw bright lights, a strange city with strange writing, and a LOT of diversed people. I took one last glance out the window then returned to twiddling my late mom's purple scarf that I'm wearing.

My name is Logan Kirishima, eight years old, and currently moving into a new condo because of my Dad's new job, he works as a nurse, and we don't really maintain a close relationship, he barely talks to me, and he works almost 24/7, I don't really know my mom, I mean, she divorced with my dad when I was 2, and then she died in a car crash three years ago...I didn't care, but a part told me to.

Anyways, my dad used to own a local clinic and our house was part of our clinic, so I got to see him a lot, but now, I'll really be alone. My dad said he's going to get a babysitter for me, so I should be fine.

The U-haul came to a stop, and my dad sighed, probably beacuse he had to drive for six hours plus the rest area stops which we stopped for at least two times on the way here. Then we both got out of the car at the same time. My dad took all that he could carry and took all that I could carry which wasn't much and my dad unpacked a few things and setted up the bed.

"..." It was silent like always between my dad and I, so it wasn't really an awkward silence. By the way, my dad is Japanese, and my mom is british, so that's why I don't really know japanese, because my dad never bothered to teach me.

I went to eat some dinner with my dad, which wasn't a lot, considering how we just moved. My dad got up and set his bowl in the sink, "School's tomorrow, be prepared." He said and left to his bedroom. All I managed to respond was a very small nod.

* * *

**Four years later...**

_*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG_

The last bell ranged signaling that school was over.

"Oh, the bell! Well it looks like we covered up most of the procedures for what I expect you to do for the rest of the school year, so go on home," Our sixth grade science teacher said in a loud voice, just enough so the kids in the back of the room could hear what she said. I suddenly remembered when i first got to Ninjago, I didn't know how to read and write in Japanese, so I was a little behind than the other kids, but know I'm pretty much caught up.

I picked up my stuff, and boy bumped into me, "Sorry," he lamely apologized then dashed through the door almost as fast as a hyped up squirrel, I realized my pencil fell, just as I was about to bend over and pick it up, Cole picked it up and handed it to me. "Here ya go," Cole said in a cheery voice. Cole was very talented in sports, but not so much in academics, I met him last year when we were assigned to sit next to each other. But all we did was exchanged our names..

"Thanks.." I said grabbing my pencil from him. Which was supposed to be the end of our conversation, but then he began walking beside me, "So, how come you never talk to anyone?" Cole asked. I felt my face turning red a bit, I usually never talk to anyone longer than a greeting or questions, so I'm pretty nervous. I shrugged at his question. Then suddenly Cole's expression then turned serious, "I heard some girls last year talking bad about you.." Cole said as he stopped to see me face to face. My eyes widened a bit, but it wasn't really surprising since I didn't talk to anyone. "I think you should loosen up a bit more, and make some friends so they won't say anything bad," Cole said, his expression changing drastically.

_It wasn't that simple._

I wanted to say that, but I can't. When we reached to our lockers, I found out that Cole's locker was conveniently next to my locker, then a couple of familiar looking kids in our class walked up to us, they snickered, giggled and whispered to each other, but there gazes were focused on us. One brunette, and one blond. It was getting a little annoying, until they stopped at us, and then the blond kid did a little handshake with Cole. "hey, man." The blond kid said patting Cole on the back. "So, who's this?" the brunette said, giving Cole the knowing look, and Cole's response suprised me, because he blushed a furious amount of red, I was sure he was redder than that one time I touched a hot stove.

Cole just pushed them behind him, while they were laughing at him for being red, "You guys-! You're making her uncomfortable!" Cole blurted out nervously, "Well, um see ya Logan.." Cole said looking at his shoes. I gave a little smile and wave as he walked away pushing the two boys that were making kissing noises out the front door, and then Cole turned around one more time and waved goodbye to me, then left.

**At home~**

I opened the front door and walked in to see my dad's shoes here, which was pretty rare and some lady's shoes as well. It took a while for my brain to process what was happening, until I knew. "no way..." I said in shock.

I ran to my dad's door and I pressed my ear against it and heard some moaning, then i quickly pulled my ear away from the door. Questions started popping in my head, what about mom? Who is this woman? Is she going to move in? Are you going to make me get along with her? I stood still trying to put the put the pieces together and then I went back to put my shoes on and headed out for a bit to refresh myself.

It has been two hours since I've got home and right now, I'm currently walking aimlessly in the city, but I just can't waltz in my home right now, what if I see her? And if I do, how should I react? How will she react? Does she know my dad has a kid and it's me? Curiosity was my gluttony.

"Logan, is that you?" I looked up to see who it was, and I saw Cole. It looked like his eyes were a little puffy from crying, but he can't possibly be crying, or was he? "Why are you still in your uniform?" he asked. I don;t know why, but I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes. "I.." was all I managed to say.

"Woah! Why are you crying?! Hold on a minute.." Cole was checking through his pockets and handed me a used travel sized tissue box. Cole didn't say anything, and I just kept crying, I wiped my tears but they didn't stop until after a while. Then Cole started patting me on the head, which made me started to cry again for some reason. _Wow, great job at making me feel better. _After the crying, Cole offered to walk me back home and I accepted the offer. It was silent. "So, uhm if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" Cole asked, trying not to sound nosy. "I...uh" This is going to be hard to explain, "I don't...know how to word it." I finally said with a little troubled look. Cole chuckled. And I didn't really know how to respond to that so i stayed silent.

"You know, I was crying too actually" Cole said with a sad smile on his face, "..oh." Man, I should really say more, but I don't really know what to say I didn't know what to ask since it seems a little rude to ask. Then Cole lifted his face a bit, "can you not tell anyone?" Cole asked, I nodded. He gave a huge grin,"thanks," and when we were almost home, Cole grabbed my wrist. I stopped and turn around to meet his gaze. I gave him a questioning look.

"..I." then he stopped talking and smiled a bit and shook his head and freed my wrist from his hands. "No..it's nothing." He said. "Thanks!" I accidently blurted out, and he raised an eyebrow. No, that wasn't right! I should be more specific. "I mean for walking me home and...uhm...this." I said showing him the used tissue box. He was blushing for quite a while. And it looked like he was spacing out, I waved a hand in front of him. "cute.." was all that Cole managed to say, then it was my turn to blush. Did he really just say that? Cole snapped out of it, and blushed even deeper, "sorry...it kind of..slipped." Cole said covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"N-no, it's alright.." I stuttered. Cole rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, it's just my first time actually hearing your voice," I was confused, "No, I mean it was my first actually hearing you talk in your real voice, not your tensed up and nervous...voice," Cole said, and blushed even more. "W-what am I saying?! G-good night, Logan," he finally said and ran away. I laughed at how he ran, it was so much different than how he ran in P.E, maybe it's because he was nervous.

Then I was finally in front of the condo, contemplating whether I should enter or not, Cole definitely made me feel better, because now I could think straight. I gave I breathed in and out one last time and opened the door, The lady's shoes were gone. "welcome back," my dad said from the kitchen.

"I'm...home."

* * *

**So, how did you like the first chapter? And if you didn't like it at all, shhhh...it's okay. But if you like then please favorite, follow, and review! Thank you for taking your precious time reading this amateur fanfic! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Prologue: Part II

**Sorry for the long update, guys. I'm still alive and I'm still doing this story! So, only 4 reviews so far but that is alright, because this story is only gonna get better from here!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue: part 2**

It was a week before the last day of school and the weekend after school ends, my dad and I have decided to move into a new, bigger house with my 'mom', apparently our condo was only meant for two people and my so-called mother lived in a small apartment, so that was out of the question. Not only that, but I have a 'sister' now, this couldn't get any worse.

I was sitting in third period looking outside the window, watching the PE class run track was more interesting than sixth grade math, that's for sure. I haven't told anyone that I'm leaving this school, because, well one, I have no friends, and two, in this school apparently word gets out quickly since it's a small school, so that means my history teacher will most likely plan a goodbye party for me, and lastly, I absolutely hate parties.

I couldn't help but sigh at how confusing my life is, then, suddenly a question popped into my head. Does my dad even love me? I never talked to him for almost as long as I can remember, we exchanged only a few words with each other and one or two sentences occasionally. Never have I remember him kissing me, hugging, nor touching me! I'm suprised at how slow I am. Although, it kind of made sense why he would look for a lover, since I'm not really being a good daughter either.

I was never selfish to him, never have I pleaded him for a toy, never had I cried on his shoulder.I don't think I've ever said 'I love you' before in my life either.I feel...fake.

"Ow!"

I felt a light smack from the back of my head and looked over to see who it was, It was my math teacher, and she looked like she was about to throw the math book at me, but decided not to. She was twitching and trying her best to keep a calm smile, however it didn;t really work, since it seemed like the whole class could tell she was furious. Then she finally spoke, while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Miss Kirishima, I was calling your name 14 times now," she said covering half of her face in displeasure. There were some snickers from the class and a few 'ha-has' but that was about it. Then the bell rang for lunch, and obviously all the kids rushed out the door leaving me and the teacher staring at each other.

I then opened my mouth to say something "Um, may I-" "No." She replied sharply.

I shutted my mouth quickly. And after the first fifteen minutes of lunch was over, she dismissed me to go eat lunch, when I reached to the door, she stopped me.

"Logan, your grades are getting lower and if you don't start paying attention...you won't be able to advance to Pre Algebra next year," I remained quiet.

"Is it because your father is getting remarried?" My eyes widened. "How did you-" she then pointed at me while still looking down grading papers, "you told me. Just now." She said smirking a bit. In exchange, I scowled at her a bit.

"..Yes, he is and I'm afraid." I replied. "afraid of what?" she asked. "Of losing everything," I've always been the type of person to lose, whether it is in sports, music, or studies...just losing.

My math teacher sighed and setted her glasses down onto her desk. "May I be honest with you, Logan?" she asked in a calm voice. I hesitated, but I nod.

"Okay, well you're not the best student in my class, but that doesn't mean you have potential." She said walking to me, then motioning me to sit next to her.

I tilted my head a bit in confusion. She sighed, "What I mean is, there are many bad students in my class but that is because they mess around or doesn't know how to study," "And?" I tilted my head a bit more and she chuckled. "What I mean is, did you study for the final test?" I shook my head.

"Because, well I was grading your test just now and you got an A+" she said, with an expressionless face. I nodded wanting her to continue, "It's just that you've got bad grades all year and you never seem to be engaged in anything, you're always staring outside the window, and you never bothered doing the test or quizzes, I wonder if you're actually listening but you just never wanted to do the work," with that, I got up and I was heading for the door.

"You know, Logan. When something bad happens, it means something good is going to happen," she said, I turned around and stared at her for a bit. "what do you mean?" I asked.

"Your dad's marrige could possibly open a door of happiness for you," I shook my head, only a little, so she couldn't see it and then left the classroom. "no, it never will get better," I whispered. Then suddenly I felt a vibration from my pocket and jumped a little, only to find out that it was just my phone. It was a pretty rare sight for someone to call me. 'Father' it read.

I picked up the phone, with no hesitation, but felt bad to have pick it up.

"We are having a Family dinner after you get out of school, Kyouko (stepmom) and your new sister will be joining us at our house, so please be ready." 'Call ended'

I truly don't want anything to do with this. Then the next thing I knew I was on my knees. Then I felt a hard, yet gentle touch on my shoulder, It's Cole.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but your dad and mom are divorced? I heard everything when I was waiting for you"Cole looked as if he wanted to cry for me, but there was more to the story, I wanted to tell him that my real mom died before I could even remember and my dad doesn't even look at me in the eye when we're speaking to each other, but I can't. Not to him. Instead I just nodded.

He gave me a gentle smile, Not like his usual goofy grin, but this smile was more sympathetic. Then I remembered what my math teacher told me, "You know, Logan. When something bad happens, it means something good is going to happen," Is that 'good' thing Cole? I wondered. Then I blushed. Cole watched me and he smirked. "Is there something on my face?" he asked, I blushed even brighter because I was unaware at how close I was to his face. "N-nothing." I said calmly, however it was so obvious that I was embarrassed. Cole took my hand and pulled me up, I just stare at my shoes as if they are the most interesting thing in the whole world.

Then suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me, Silence and a warm hug, was that all I needed this whole time? The bell rang and Cole let go of me, leaving me with my confused thoughts. Other than that, it was a normal school day, and then it was time to go home. I was at my locker putting only necessary things in my backpack and when I just closed my locker, A pretty blonde girl walked to me, she looked like one of the popular girls, which confused me even more to why she was walking up to me.

"Hey...Logan, was it? My name's Janna." She smiled and grabbed my hand for a handshake. She didn't look too suspicious, but the fact that she walked up to me was.

"...H-hi." I blushed at my voice. Ugh, what an embarrassing voice to have. "hehe..you're really cute, you know." I blushed even brighter. "A-are you just making fun of me?" I say hiding behind my backpack. "No, really. I hear guys talking about you sometimes, That's why all the girls are envious of you," she smiled. "Really?" I doubt it though.

"Mm-hm, well it was nice talking to ya!" she waved goodbye to me as she walked away with some friends.

I quietly waved back, then I head my way back home, as I was walking I looked into a mirror real quick. I never really had a good look at myself, and I never had any friends that would tell me if I looked good or not, so it was kinda weird. But now that I see myself, I guess I could be...considered above average? I don't even know what good looking people are supposed to look like.

I brushed my short natural red hair, and was about to stop looking at the window, until I saw a cat. It was a small kitten that was black and only one part of white was on it's one paw. I smiled. "Hey, little guy," I said walking closer to it, I petted it, and then it ran to the streets...Wait. Beep Beep! That sounds like...a Truck! I ran to the street as well, "Watch out!" I say pushing the kitten out of the truck's way. Only to find myself blacked out. Ah..well at least I won't have dinner with my 'mom'.


	3. Prologue: Final Part

**Oh, yeah! Two chapters in a row, sorry if prologue 2 was kind boring and confusing, but this one will be even better! And this part will conclude the prologues.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Prologue: Final part**

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

Where am I? The beeping remained although faintly in the background. It annoyed me...Wait, am I in the hospital?...why? My memories begin coming to me and then I remembered. The cat..and the truck. I felt a patch covering my right eye for some reason. And I had an oxygen mask on. I could barely move, but I was able to see my hands, even though it was only brief, I was paler than usual.

I heard someone arguing outside of my door, It sounded like my dad, and Kyouko. What are they arguing about? I waited until my hearing got better. And what I heard shocked me to no bounds.

"I never understood that child. She can't make friends and she's always aloof." My father said. "She's your child you're suppposed to love her unconditionally!" Kyouko, my step mom said. "Even so, there's no way I'm sending my organs to that girl, I think she lived long enough anyway." My father said again. I heard my step mom weeping. "but...she's been through a lot. She also lost her right eye, for god's sake! Please at least help her.." My father sighed. "It's not just me, it's you too. She's never even wanted to talk to you, and yet you're defending her?!" My 'mom' wept some more. "Please, let's stop. I think Logan can hear you." Then it was silent.

...Is that how he felt about me this whole time?...I felt lost. I think it's about time for me to give up as well then. I closed my eyes hoping I won't ever see tomorrow. Until I heard a familiar voice outside my door. "Is Logan in this room, Mr. Kirishima?" it was a boy's voice. "..who are you?" my step mom asked.

"..I'm Cole. Cole Brookestone. I was wondering if I could visi-" "No, not yet." My father spoke cutting Cole mid-sentence. "..Oh, I see. In that case, can you tell me what's wrong with her?" Cole asked again much to my dad's frustration. But then, my step mom spoke up instead. "Well, it's pretty bad, and I think you won't want to hear-" "Please. She's my friend and I'll do anything to help." Cole said once more. There was a small moment of silence. "Very well, then. Logan's lost some important organs and she also lost right eye. I couldn't tell what Cole looked like during that conversation, but he was probably shocked. Not wanting to hear anymore I closed my eyes, I feel so weak on the inside and out. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and before I knew it, everything was dark.

**...Meanwhile..**

"So..what's going to happen to her?" Cole asked, he looked almost as if he was about to rush in there, just to see her, it surprised Kyouko, but Arata's(step dad) expression barely changed.

Kyouko was relief to have finally meet someone who has genuinely cared for Logan. Arata smirked. "You the boyfriend, or something?" At this, Cole blushed a furious color of red. "N-no, we're just classmates!" Cole stuttered. Kyouko giggled. "Well, I won't blame you, Logan is a really cute girl, I think she might grow up into a beautiful woman," Kyouko said. Cole just stared at the ground, still blushing. Arata sighed. "Well, back to that girl. They said they're going to have to do an organ transplant on her in order for her to survive," Cole's eyes widened. "Wait, so why aren't they doing anything about it?" Cole asked. Kyouko sat down, and brushed off her dress a bit. "You see, there's no compatible blood types for her," Cole then looked confused. "But, what about ?" Arata just shook his head, "Don't want to," he said, Cole felt angry. What kind of reply was that? It made his blood boil so much, but he has to keep his cool.

"You see, Logan's blood type is 0, so it's sometimes rare," Kyouko said. Cole then saw a ray of hope. " , My blood type is 0" Kyouko looked at Cole in surprise. "But, you need consent from your parents, and-" "Please, I want to help Logan." Arata then stood up and patted Cole's head. "My daughter's personality is twisted, but I'll leave it to you," Arata said, then walked off to somewhere. "Arata, he's just a kid, I don't think we should-" Kyouko then stopped talking, to see Cole's face all serious. "I'll call my parents for consent, don't worry." Cole said, already knowing that his parents will say yes for all they care, and probably doesn't even care if Cole gives away part of his organs away.

**Next morning...**

Logan just opened her eyes, barely squirming in the hospital bed. And then suddenly her doctor came in. " , there is someone who'd like to do an organ transpant for you," he smiled. What? Someone actually...cares enough to have surgery for me in order for me to continue living? I wanted to cry because I felt even weaker, needing someone's help to survive was a disturbing thing to think about.

Then, that was when I saw Cole on the hospital bed opposite from me, looking almost as weak as me, but strong enough to lift up his arms. "Hey," he said with a tired smile. I can't talk, but right now I want to tell Cole I'm grateful. I felt myself shed a tear. "Don't worry, I'll help share your pain. Surgery's not that bad, actually," Cole said, although he kind of hesitated on that last part. I tried my best to smile, but my smile probably looked deformed at the moment. "Go get 'em." Cole said before closing his eyes. My doctor smiled. "30 more minutes until surgery," I remained silent, but my doc knew that I got the message and so he left the room, leaving me with the nurse.

"Your boyfriend is very kind and loyal to you," If I wasn't partially dead, I'd blush. But I currently lack the blood to. And what's worse, is that I can't protest. "He's very cute too, he must be popular with the ladies, huh? That must be a handful." The nurse said, chuckling. Seeing my shocked pale face. And soon, it was time for surgery.

**A week later...** (9 days to be precise)

I was finally discharged from the hospital, and I won't miss one bit of it, well because their food was horrible and also I started to remember what had happened when my 'parents' were Cole left the hospital two days before me. I sighed, those nurses were gossips I swear. Cole and I weren't even in the hospital for that long, and the whole hospital started calling us the 'Young hospital couple'

My stepmom called it cute, while I called it annoying. Cole then heard about me and my family moving, and so we embraced each other the last time I saw of him. I then remembered Janna (A/N: That girl from the previous chapter) but we only shared greetings with each other, and I don't even know where she lived, so she wasn't someone I thought about visiting. I still didn't want to tell my dad or step mom about what I heard during their arguement so I tried to keep my usual demeanor, and before I knew it everything was normal again. Except for the fact we moved, though. And the fact I have to where an eyepatch for the rest of my life now.

And it was moving day, also known as the day I get to meet my step sister, we were supposed to meet the day I got into the accident, but obviously that had to be cancelled.

"Janna, meet Logan. Logan meet Janna." Kyouko said trying to make us best of friends or something like that, we stared at each other wide eyed. "H-hi, nice to see you agai-" Janna pushed me a little and walked away. She was glaring, wasn't she? Why...I'm utterly confused now.

When we got to our new house in Ignacia village, dad insisted Janna to go upstairs first. I thought that, that meant for me too. So I followed on after her. Janna gave me a glare. Ugh, this was getting nowhere. "What?" I asked a little frustration in my voice. "Stop acting all goody goody, stupid eyepatch freak, and quit seducing Cole, it's getting on my nerves," She said flipping her long blond hair. I scowled. Did she just say 'seduce'? why the hell would I do that? "even though, we moved and won't see Cole ever again, I'm still going to try to make your life as miserable as ever, 'kay?" she said in a innocent voice, and soon skipped to her room. What...was that?

**4 years later..**

I have finally gain the courage to run away from my life, ever since that day, my life has only been hell because of Janna, she was great at everything and my dad seems to like her a lot more than me, he always asked her how she was doing and always complimented her, and Janna is good at academics and sports, she's also the school's president and the lead cheerleader. She's an Idol at our school, which is the total opposite of me. I'm always quiet, and shy. People approach me, but I never say much to them, and because of my timid nature, whenever someone bad mouths me or even hurt me, I never say anything to stand up for myself, making people pity me.

I touched my eyepatch, one last time before heading into the train. I grew my short red hair to my chest and my bangs are swept to the right side of my face, I was wearing my casual clothes: black legging boots, a short dark purple high waist skirt, a lavender tank top and a short magenta outer wear, I hopped onto the train and sat in the closest seat to the door, because, well, I wanted to be the first one out.

* * *

**And, that concludes our series of Prologues, Sorry, for any OOCness and for any mary-sue like traits. Anywho, I'll update hopefully, next week. So stick around for the beginning of the real story! and sorry for some of you, but I already planned it to be a KaixOC(Logan) story, so I hoped it relieved some of you, and I'm sorry for those who are disappointed. Anyway, see ya next time!**


End file.
